Where she belongs
by freddie97
Summary: Gracie just entered foster care but she really does not belong. Can Stef and Lena make a change in her life? This is a story that takes place long before the pilot, so you see the newish relationship of Stef and Lena and Brandon, Jesus and Mariana as small kids.
1. Chapter 1

-2014-

Lena heard the voice of Monty at the other side of her office door. 'So this is Lena Adams Fosters office, I think you will be mostly dealing with her, since she is in charge of the disciplinary side of the students. You will love her, she is great.'

Lena smiled at the compliment that her boss was giving her.

'O, I know she is great', came an amused second voice that Lena did not recognize.

Then a knock and the door opened. Monty and another younger woman walked into her office.

'Lena, remember that I told you that we had funding to hire a child psychologist to help settle the new kids in. The ones that came here through the program?'

The program was a new project were kids from all roads of life were admitted in to the school. Some had severe issues and Lena had lobbied to get them professional help.

'So Mayforth Institute decided to send us one of their psychologists to help those girls and this lovely lady is going to help us out.' Monty continued. 'Lena, meet –'

But Lena interrupted her. 'Gracie Hall', she said warmly and she stood up to greet the woman.

'Actually it is Gracie Thomas now', the third woman grinned as she put up her hand which showed a delicate ring. 'I am married now!'

Lena could not help herself and hugged Gracie. 'It is so great to see you! We haven't heard from you in ages.'

'I know', mumbled the woman, looking down. 'I am so sorry.'

She nervously scratched her neck and Lena smiled, remembering how the girl used to do that when she was younger.

Lena just could not stop smiling, because of this happy reunion. 'This is so amazing', she said. 'wait till Stef hears about this!'

Monty cleared her throat, reminding the other two women of her presence. 'So I take it, you have met before?', she asked.

'Yeah', grinned Lena. 'We have met.'

-2006-

Lena did not usually listen in on telephone conversations of other people, but she had been waiting outside Jesus' therapy building and she was a little bored. Listening to one end of this conversation, she was intrigued. Who was this girl talking to?

'Please, get me out of here Bill. It was a bloody mess, literally.', the girl said, then she was silent like she was listening to the other end of the conversation. 'No, I won't.', she said. 'You should all stop walking on egg shells around me, they took my words way out of context.'

The girl let out a sob. 'Please help me, that is your job right?'.

Silence again, and then a defeated: 'Yes, bye'.

The conversation had ended and Lena felt a bit embarrassed. She felt like she should have not heard that very personal conversation. She went into the coffee shop she was planning to go anyway and was passed by the girl who had been on the phone.

The girl was wearing an apron that indicated that she worked there. Lena could not help herself and touched the girl's arm.

'Are you okay?', she asked.

The girl gave a nod, while nervously looking away. 'Yeah', she chuckled. 'High school, you know.' The girl seemed a bit evasive, but Lena realized that the question was quite personal. Apart from slightly puffy eyes, the girl looked very put together. Under her apron she was wearing an expensive looking blouse and some black trousers. Lena thought the pearls in her ears were real.

Lena ordered her coffee by the girl and she left a big tip, feeling the girl deserved some happiness after that phone call. She then sat in the corner of the coffee shop, sipping her large coffee.

She thought about the irony of her drinking coffee, while her foster son Jesus was at the moment talking to a doctor about ADHD meds. She felt like the more energy Jesus had, the less energy she had. Hence the coffee. She seemed to be running on coffee for the last few months. Three young kids were not easy to handle and also her job was crazy right now. She was now filling in in the admission office, since the regular admission office person was with maternity leave. Lena felt that it was unfair that she could not have maternity leave since the world did not think that she was a new mom as well, even though she was. But then, this job might be a stepping stone to a promotion.

And yet, she would not trade her life for anything else. Her life right now with Stef, Brandon and the twins, it was like she finally did what she was supposed to do. She was so happy. Happy but tired.

Stef had just had a phone call and she could not believe she had agreed. Bill had made a strong case about the girl and it seemed like she and Lena had all the equipment to help this girl.

The hardest part was just to come, she had to call Lena and tell her what she did. She took a deep breath and dialed the number of her girlfriend.

'Hi hon', Stef started. 'How is my little man?'

'Jesus is doing great', Lena said. 'He is in the car with me, doc said that he did great.'

'Hi Stef', came another voice, belonging to her seven year old foster son.

'Can you take me of the speaker, I need to tell you something', said Stef.

'Hold on, I'm pulling over.', Stef could hear the worry in Lena's voice.

When Lena was off the speaker, Stef spoke: 'So honey, I did something and I hope you are gonna love me for it, like you did with the twins…'

Lena's voice was soft and loving. 'Another child?', she asked. 'Is that really the best idea? The twins are still settling in and we are also adjusting to this bigger house and everything.'

'I know, I know', said Stef. 'And I swear I didn't mean to take one more kid in but Bill called and I really feel like we can help this girl.'

Lena stayed silent on the other end. Stef bit her lip. 'She is almost aged out of the foster system, so it will only be for a few months.'

Lena gasped. 'A teenager! Stef I don't think I am equipped to handle a teenage girl. With all the boyfriend trouble and everything.'

'I don't think we need to worry about that', said Stef dryly. 'And darling, all the students at Anchor Beach adore you, you will do great.'

Stef could her Lena taking a deep breath. 'You know what, you are right. We will figure this out when I am home. We can do this.'

'Love you'

'Love you too'.

Stef ended the call.

* * *

 **AN- Reviews make writing so much easier, so please leave one 3**


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, they made my day! They really help to motivate me to write, so that might be why this chapter is quite long.

* * *

2014

Gracie stood in Lena's office and she could barely stop herself from laughing out loud. She was just so happy. She had seen Lena's name on the staff list and of course recognized her name, but she had felt a little nervous about the reunion. She knew that she could have handled things better, years ago, but she had just been such a mess.

'How is Stef and Brandon? And Jesus? And Mariana?', she asked. 'I am so sorry I missed their adoption.', she said.

'They all still go to school here', Lena said enthusiastically. 'Mariana will be delighted to see you. And you could not help missing the adoption, you were in Italy right? And by the way, they loved your gift, it was very thoughtful.'

Gracie grinned. 'They must be so big now!'

'O yeah, they are teenagers now', Lena grinned. 'But you are all grown up, you look great.'

Gracie felt tears coming to her eyes. 'I am doing great', she said seriously. 'All thanks to you and Stef.'

2006

Stef and Lena stood nervously in the hallway. Lena looked at her girlfriend. 'I am a bit scared', she admitted.

'Yeah, me too', confessed Stef. 'teenage girls are the scariest breed on earth.'

Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's exaggeration. She kissed Stef softly on the lips. 'We can do this'.

Stef nodded. 'We can do this.'

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

Gracie followed Bill into the house. The house was smaller than the group home, she had just left. She still could not believe her luck, she would not have to go back there!

'Gracie, this are Stef and Lena', Bill introduced her to the two ladies. Gracie immediately recognized the woman with the curly hair from the coffee shop, the lady who had left the big tip, she had currently in her bag.

But then something else occurred to her. Stef and Lena were both women. They were gay. 'Bill', she said softly, not wanting her new foster moms to hear her. 'is this a LGBT home? Because I told you, I am _not_ gay.'

'No', reassured Bill. 'Stef and Lena are just two foster moms. They are actually fostering some other kids right now as well.'

Gracie relaxed. 'OK.'

'Hi', said the big tip lady. 'I am Lena and this is my partner Stef. I think I saw you today, you work at the Coffee Corner at 67th, right?'.

Gracie gave a small nod, suddenly she felt a bit shy. This was actually her first official foster home, she did not know how to behave. Being polite was probably the best option.

'Nice to meet you Lena, I am Gracie', she said. 'Thank you for the tip by the way.'

'You are very welcome', smiled Lena and Gracie was impressed by how much kindness one person could radiate.

Stef spoke up as well. 'So our other children are in the living room. They are a bit younger, so they need to go to bed soon, but why don't you go meet them?'

'Excellent idea', said Bill. 'I will talk with Lena, while you meet the kids'.

Gracie felt herself blush. She knew Bill meant well, but it was a bit awkward that "the adults" would talk about her. She was not used to this. She did not like that she was currently not in control of her own life.

'Great', smiled Stef and Gracie could not shake the feeling that Stef also felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation. 'Follow me'.

Gracie followed Stef to the living room. Three kids were watching a movie. Stef paused the movie and the kids looked up disturbed.

'Hi, my baby angels', said Stef. 'Remember that I told you that a girl would be staying with us? Here she is, this is Gracie.'

Gracie looked at the three kids. They looked very young. Stef introduced them. 'This handsome fella is Brandon and he is eight.'

Brandon pulled out his hand to shake hers. 'I am going to be your brother!', he exclaimed happy.

Gracie felt a bit awkward, what was she doing, trying to be a part of this family? 'That is great'. She forced herself to smile. This is what you wanted, she told herself, you begged Bill for a foster family this morning.

'This wonderboy is Jesus', continued Stef and an even smaller boy got up to high five her.

'You are very old', he stated. 'Aren't you a grown-up?'

Gracie shrugged. 'The real grown-ups disagree. I am seventeen.'

Jesus looked really impressed by her age and Gracie heard Stef chuckle at his antics.

'And this lovely girl, Jesus' twin sister, is Mariana', said Stef. 'She will be your roommate, actually'.

Mariana did not look at Gracie. Instead she buried her face in the couch.

'I am sorry you have to share your room', she told Mariana.

'She doesn't mind', told Jesus her. 'We always share rooms. In the old house we shared a room, but now I am gonna have my own room because I am too busy!'.

Gracie nodded at this information, but she did not really understand what he said.

Stef explained. 'Jesus has ADHD and the doctor thinks it might help if he has his own space. So you are going to have to bunk with Mariana. She is a bit shy around new people, but once she gets to know you, she will never stop talking.' Stef winked at her.

Gracie forced herself to smile but she was not so thrilled about sharing a room with a seven year old girl.

* * *

'So what is the deal with this girl?', asked Lena while she and Bill settled down in the kitchen with Gracie's file.

'Gracie is a very unique case', started the social worker. 'She entered foster care just two months ago.'

'She goes to a private school', asked Lena surprised, she was going through the file.

'Uhm yes, until the semester ends. You see, Gracie's parents are quite well off.' Bill took a deep breath. ' It is a weird story. Two months ago her parents kicked her out because they had found her kissing another girl in their home. They felt that she had betrayed them so much that they kicked her out.'

Lena took a deep sigh, the world was cruel.

'For a week she stayed with a friend but then she had to leave that house as well and suddenly Gracie finds herself in the system, but she has had such a sheltered life, it is not an easy adjustment. She was very clear that she did not want to go live with a foster family, because she did not need a new family. I think she is heartbroken about her parents rejectment.'

'Yes, I don't blame her', said Lena.

'No, me neither', admitted Bill. 'So we put her in a girls group home, but she did not adjust well. She didn't really complain to me but I think she was bullied there, meanwhile at her school people had found out that her parents thought that she was gay and I think they bullied her too. She was really unhappy.'

Lena gave a sad smile and nodded.

'Apparently one of her teachers, became really worried that she was suicidal so we had her placed in a special psych group home.'

'Bill', started Lena. 'We are not equipped to help a suicidal girl. We don't have the knowledge'.

'I don't think she is suicidal,' replied Bill. 'Just very unhappy and confused with her sexuality. I really think that you can provide her with some happiness and maybe some guidance in her sexuality -although she is really touchy about that, she says she isn't gay'.

'That is understandable', said Lena. 'I would not like to admit that if everyone responded so badly to it. Maybe she was just experimenting…'

'So this afternoon, Gracie called me -in tears- one of the girls in the group home had slit her own wrists. She begged me to get her out of there.'

Lena nodded. She might have heard that phone call.

'Lena.' Said Bill solemny. 'I really feel that Gracie should not disappear in the system. Nobody should. If she goes down the road of psych wards, I am not sure she will ever leave the system. She is delicate, she can't fight for herself. She had such a bright future, I mean look at her school records. We shouldn't let this girl drown in the system.'

Lena had to swallow a lump in her throat. 'I agree', she said.

She opened the file to Gracie's school records and let out a whistle. 'Wow. Those are good!', she exclaimed.

* * *

'I'll show you the rest of the house', said Stef, gently grabbing Gracie's shoulder and steering her into the next room. Gracie was a bit surprised at the contact. This lady treated her like they had known each other for a long time.

'And you', Stef said over her shoulder to the three kids. 'should go upstairs, brush your teeth and change in your pajamas. Mama and I will be up in a few minutes to check on you and tuck you in.'

Gracie walked with Stef towards the stairs. Bill and Lena came out of some other room, Gracie did not really understand they lay-out of this house yet.

'Ah Gracie.', said her social worker, 'I will leave you now, Stef and Lena will take care of you. Call me if you need anything.'

Gracie gave a nod. 'Yes, thank you.'

'Best of luck, Gracie', and with those words, Bill left. Leaving her in the care of two strangers. Gracie took a deep breath to ground herself. At least they seem very nice, she thought. And the kids were definitely an improvement of the kids in her last group home.


End file.
